Le Printemps (The Spring)
by Violet Fraise
Summary: Camellia pertama di musim semi ini. Namun Tsubaki milikku telah lama layu dan takan pernah mekar kembali/Yixing. Siapa yang kiranya mengirimiku pesan gambar ini ? Jika dilihat dari nomornya, ini berasal dari Jepang. Tapi siapa ?/Junmyeon. SuLay! GS! FF debut, mohon sarannnya.


Title : Le Printemps (The Spring)

Cast(s) : Kim Junmyeon (EXO's Suho), Zhang Yixing (EXO's Lay), and others.

Genre : 404 Error not found

Warning : GS, weird, alur pasaran, typo(s), dll.

My first Fanfic ^^

Happy Reading

Hai namaku Zhang Yixing, mahasiswi semester 5 jurusan kedokteran di salah satu universitas ternama di Jepang. Aku tinggal di Changsa—salah satu kota di Cina, namun sekarang aku menetap di Tokyo, untuk meneruskan studi. Sebelumnya, aku sempat bersekolah di Seoul, karena baba dimutasi selama 2 tahun. Disana aku mengenal seseorang. Sahabat yang baik. Namanya Kim Junmyeon. Ia adalah tipikal sahabat yang sangat perhatian, dan juga tempat untuk mencurahkan segala perasaan yang tepat. Ia selalu mendengarkan ceritaku dan kadang memberi nasihat untuk setiap masalahku. Namun sesuatu terjadi pada kami. Sampai akhirnya kami berpisah dengan buruk.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama musim semi. Akhirnya berakhir sudah 3 bulan musim dingin yang menyebalkan. Bagaimana tidak ? Tidak bisa merayakan natal bersama mama, baba, dan Zitao di Changsa karena jadwal ujian semester yang sangat padat —yang mengharuskanku untuk tetap berada di Jepang, tidak bisa jalan-jalan sebebas yang kumau karena tugas akhir yang begitu menyiksa, dan juga suhu udara yang turun drastis yang pada akhirnya memaksaku untuk tetap diam di asmara. 3 bulan yang membosankan dan juga menyebalkan. Tapi sekarang sudah masuk musim semi, jadi ucapkan selamat pada itu semua karena the spring has come ! yeay~

Pagi ini aku punya rencana untuk pergi ke Taman Sumida untuk menikmati indahnya bunga sakura bermekaran seorang diri. Mengenaskan memang, disaat orang lain pergi menikmati musim semi bersama keluarga atau kekasih mereka, aku hanya sendirian. Minseok dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menikmati hari-pertama-musim-semi bersama kekasih masing-masing di tempat yang berbeda. Kevin katanya pulang ke Vancouver—menemui ibunya. Menyebalkan. Tapi tak apa. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk pergi meski tidak ada yang menemaniku, daripada membusuk di asrama tanpa hiburan, lebih baik aku keluar menghirup udara segar—hitung-hitung cari jodoh.

Aku sudah sampai di taman Sumida. Cuacana hari ini sangat bagus. Matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya. Meski angin sisa musim dingin juga beberapa kali berhembus, membuatku harus mengeratkan mantel panjang berwarna coklat milikku dan merapikan rambut hitam sebahuku yang berkibar tertiup angin. Kaki-kakiku menapaki jalan kecil berbaru kerikil berwarna putih ini. Luhan benar, taman Sumida memang sangat indah saat musim semi. Pohon-pohon sakura yang ditanam di pinggir-pinggir jalan setapak ini tumbuh dengan baik. Setiap rantingnya kini berwarna merah muda, tertutupi oleh kelopak-kelopak sakura yang cantik. Belum lagi bunga-bunga lain yang sengaja ditanam dibawah pohon-pohon sakura tak lupa untuk menunjukan kecantikannya, seakan tidak mau kalah dari sang bintang utama—sakura—. Beberapa orang nampak menggelar tikar atau selimut milik mereka dan mengadakan piknik bersama orang-orang terkasihnya. Sesekali aku tersenyum melihat pemandangan manis ini. Ya, inilah yang namanya hanami; berkumpul bersama keluarga, sahabat ataupun kekasih dibawah rimbunnya pohon sakura untuk menikmati keindahan bunga berwarna pink itu setahun sekali.

Pandanganku tertuju pada keluarga kecil yang sedang makan bersama di salah satu sudut taman. sang ibu sedang menyuapi anak bungsunya, sementara sang ayah menyuapi si sulung. Tiba-tiba mataku memanas dan tumpukan liquid bening itu sudah menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Dan secara random, kilasan wajah mama, baba dan Zitao terlintas di benakku. Ah, ini pasti homesick. Perasaan yang terasa seperti mencekik leherku dan seolah sebuah batu besar sekarang sedang ditimpakan ke bahuku. Aku rindu mama. Aku rindu baba. Dan aku juga merindukan didi pandaku, Zitao. Kenapa disaat suasana yang nyaman ini aku bisa terkena homesick. Mungkin karena ini kali pertama aku terpisah dengan keluargaku dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Entahlah, tapi aku sudah punya tekad untuk mengajak keluargaku liburan ke sini dan menikmati hanami bersama. Semoga terkabul, ya Tuhan.

Tanpa sadar, air mataku telah turun dan membentuk aliran anak sungai kecil di pipiku. Dengan sedikit kasar, aku menghapusnya menggunakan lengan mantel coklat milikku. Malu dong dilihat orang lain—terlebih kau adalah pendatang disini. Lama berjalan-jalan seperti orang yang tidak tahu arah, mataku menangkap sebuah bangku taman yang kosong disalah satu sudut taman yang agak tersembunyi. Bangku besi berwarna putih itu dinaungi oleh satu pohon sakura berukuran cukup besar. Beberapa kelopak bunga itu jatuh berguguran dari rantingnya seperti salju, dan berakhir berserakan di tanah. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku pun segera berjalan dan menempati bangku itu.

Rasanya nyaman duduk disini. Tanpa banyak orang yang lalu lalang didepanku, membuatku merasa seperti memiliki taman ini sendiri. Mengamati sekitar, dan tanpa sengaja orbs coklat hazelnut milikku melihat satu objek yang sangat indah. Bunga camellia. Atau bahasa jepangnya tsubaki. Bunga itu nampak berdiri sendiri—ia mekar sendiri diantara kuncup-kuncup tsubaki lainnya yang masih enggan membuka kelopaknya—berwarna pink semu ungu. seakan tertarik oleh pesonanya, aku beranjak berjalan kearah bunga itu. Ternyata ia jauh lebih cantik bila dilihat dari dekat. Helai-helai kelopaknya bergelung apik, dan terasa halus sekaligus rapuh saat jemariku menyentuhnya. Tanpa banyak lama, tanganku bergerak untuk mengambi ponsel di saku celana jins berwarna hitam milikku, dan segera memotret objek indah didepanku.

Kupandangi hasil jepretanku. Meski hasilnya tak sebagus menggunakan kamera digital, tapi aku puas dengan foto ini. Sebuah ide muncul di kepalaku. Tsubaki ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang menyukai bunga. Seseorang yang juga telah mencuri seluruh hatiku dan membawanya pergi entah kemana.

Jari-jari lentikku bergerak mencari aplikasi pesan multimedia dan membukanya. Setelah memasukkan gambar dan mengetikkan pesan pendek dibawahnya, aku merogoh saku mantelku dan menjumput secarik kertas kecil berisi deretan angka. Nomor telepon-nya.

Flashback on

Menjadi pelupa itu sangat menyebalkan. Pagi ini aku sedang berada di stasiun kereta dekat kampusku. Menunggu kereta yang akan mengantarku kembali ke asrama. Aku lupa kalau hari ini tidak ada jadwal kuliah pagi. Jadwal perkuliahan baru mulai sekitar jam 3 sore dan aku sudah tiba di kampus jam 8 pagi. Great, Yixing.

Daripada membuang waktu menunggu di taman belakang atau kantin kampus, aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Sekalian mengambil tugas kelompok yang tertinggal di meja belajar. Dengan langkah gontai, kupaksa kakiku berjalan ke stasiun kereta yang jaraknya hanya 300 meter dari kampus tempatku menuntut ilmu.

Sudah 15 menit aku menunggu dan nampaknya kereta tujuanku belum akan datang. Meninggalkan kursi tunggu, aku bergerak mencari makanan. Cacing dalam perutku sudah berdemo meminta diberi makan dan aku tidak tahan dengan melodi abstrak yang mereka dengungkan. Setelah membeli satu kotak sushi roll dan segelas moccacino aku kembali ke tempatku.

Sekarang tempatku diduduki oleh seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu dan memakai specs hitam. Tubuh tegapnya tertutupi jaket baseball berwarna hitam dan kaki jenjangnya terbalut celana khaki. Sempurna untuk ukuran lelaki seumuranku. Sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa lapar ini, akupun menghampiri pemuda itu—maksudnya tempat dudukku.

"Permisi, ini tempat dudukku." Ucapku ramah. Namun sepertinya ia tidak menghiraukan ucapanku. Ia tak begeming sedikitpun. Ia masih asik mendudukan bokongnya di kursi—yang diklaim—milikku.

Sial, aku sedang lapar tingkat akut dan orang ini sudah menyulut emosiku.

"Tuan, ini tempat dudukku. Kau bahkan menduduki kertas milikku." Sekarang aku menaikkan nada bicaraku. Berharap ia menoleh dan segera pergi mencari kursi yang lain.

Namun bukannya pergi, ia malah semakin bersandar pada sandaran besi dibelakangnya dan memainkan ponsel hitamnya. Oh astaga, aku tidak melihat kalau ia memakai earphone. Jadi sedari tadi ia tidak mendengarkanku, begitu ?

Tersulut emosi, aku menendang salah satu kakinya, dan berhasil membuatnya meraung kesakitan. Membuat beberapa orang menoleh ke arahku. Sekarang ia mengomel dengan... bahasa Korea ? Orang ini orang Korea.

"Aish... yang benar saja. Hai nona, kenapa kau kasar sekali pada orang asing, hah ?" bentak pemuda itu.

"Kau... dari Korea ?" aku mencicit. Sekarang lelaki didepanku ini berdiri, bersiap melakukan sesuatu untuk membalas tendanganku. Aku sampai mengkeret dibuatnya. Bagaimanapun aku ini perempuan, dan pasti kekuatan pemuda itu jauh lebih besar dariku. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu sekarang mendekat kearahku dan tangan besarnya kini memegang kerah kemeja merah milikku.

"Kau... Sehun ?" kataku setengah berteriak ketika pemuda itu membuka kacamata hitamnya.

"Yixing-noona ?" ia pun berseru kaget sambil mengacungkan tangannya didepan wajahku.

01000110

"Jadi kau kesini dalam rangka liburan ?"

"Ne. Aku kesini sekalian untuk melihat-lihat beberapa universitas. Untuk persiapan kuliah semester depan."

Sekarang kami berada di salah satu kedai ramen di luar stasiun. Sehun mengatakan ia lapar dan tidak sempat sarapan karena lupa. Jadilah aku mengajaknya makan ramen—karena aku juga lapar.

"Oh... jadi kau mau kuliah disini ? memangnya sudah menentukan masuk universitas apa ?" tanyaku sambil menyesap kuah ramen daging sapi milikku.

"Seperti itulah kira-kira. Aku ingin belajar mengenai arsitektur disini karena saran appa. Mengenai pilihan universitasnya, aku masih bingung." Kata Sehun seraya menyuapkan sepotong naruto maki kemulutnya. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju.

"Oh iya Yixing-noona, aku tidak tahu kalau noona melanjutkan studi disini. Kupikir noona kembali ke Cina dan kuliah di Beijing."

Aku meringis "Tadinya sih begitu, tapi aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliah kedokteran disini. Ya... aku pun tidak menyangka proposal yang kuajukan akan diterima."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar ceritaku. Lalu kami pun melanjutkan menyantap ramen didepan kami.

"Noona ramen disini sangat enak." Puji Sehun dengan mulut yang penuh. Aku tertawa melihatnya. Pipinya mengembung dan mulutnya mengerucut imut. Duuh aku ingin sekali mencubitnya.

"Iya. Pertama kali saat aku tiba di Tokyo, teman satu asramaku langsung mengajakku kesini. Katanya ramen disini paling enak se-prefektur." Dengan semangat aku menceritakan pengalamanku, dan juga memperkenalkan jenis ramen lainnya kepada Sehun. Ah sifat asliku muncul; cerewet. Puas berkelakar, kamipun melanjutkan menghabiskan mi khas Jepang itu.

"Emm... bagaimana kabar hyungmu ?" Tanyaku. Pertanyaan yang tak seharusnya kutanyakan. Sekarang terucap begitu saja tanpa perintah langsung dari otak ini. Bodoh!

"Junmyeon-hyung ? dia baik-baik saja. Sekarang ia sedang di Inggris, melanjutkan kuliah. Ilmu politik." Sehun menjawabnya dengan tenang. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari tingkahku yang aneh.

"Inggris ?" Ucapku tak percaya. Aku menatap Sehun seakan bertanya 'yang-benar-saja-?' Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil. Meyakinkanku kalau informasinya benar. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Noona, ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Apa ?"

"Kenapa noona tidak memberi tahu Junmyeon-hyung kalau noona berada di Jepang ?"

Aku mematung mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Aku tidak menyangka Sehun akan menanyakan hal ini. Memutar otak mencari jawaban, namun tak ada jawaban yang sesuai. Akhirnya aku hanya menjawab

"A..aku lupa memberitahunya, hehe. Nomor kontakku sudah diganti dan aku lupa nomor hyungmu."

Bohong.

Semua itu bohong karena aku tidak benar-benar lupa untuk memberitahu Junmyeon. Aku memang tidak memberitahunya aku melanjutkan studi ke Jepang. Alasannya, aku ingin menghapus segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Junmyeon. Aku ingat saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Dibawah pohon oak besar di halaman belakang sekolah dan saat musim semi pertama kali menyapa daratan Korea. Dengan raut menyesal pemuda berwajah angelic itu menepuk sebelah bahuku dan berkata 'maaf Yixing. Tapi aku telah menjadi milik seseorang. Aku harap kau bisa memahaminya.'

Singkat kata aku terlambat. Terlambat menyadari perasaanku dan terlambat bergerak untuk mendapatkan Junmyeon. Seseorang yang beruntung itu telah berhasil memiliki Junmyeon-ku. Meski rasanya sangat sakit, aku harus merelakan sahabat yang kucintai itu. Lambat laun aku bisa merelakan Junmyeon bersama kekasihnya. Namun beberapa kali menangkap mereka sedang mengobrol bersama di taman ataupun perpustakaan, ataupun saking menggenggam tangan masing-masing saat pulang sekolah membuat pertahanan hati yang kubangun susah payah menjadi hancur dan menyisakan puing-puingnya saja. Berusaha menolak untuk melihat mereka, namun mata ini selalu saja berhasil menangkap kebersamaan dua sosok anak manusia yang sedang tenggelam dalam lautan cinta.

Pada akhirnya Tuhan datang memberiku pertolongan. Proposal beasiswa ke Jepang yang kuajukan dua bulan yang lalu disetujui. Meskipun harus meninggalkan keluarga dan teman-temanku di Korea, tapi tak sedikitpun aku merasa bersedih. Justru aku merasa ingin cepat berada di negeri matahari terbit itu, dan menghabiskan waktu untuk mengejar cita-citaku menjadi dokter—dan juga melupakan Junmyeon.

Selesai dengan semangkuk besar ramen, Sehun memutuskan untuk undur diri. Katanya ia sudah ada janji dengan seseorang. Sebelum meninggalkan warung ramen, ia memberiku secarik kertas bertuliskan deretan angka-angka. Katanya itu adalah nomor kontak Junmyeon.

"Junmyeon-hyung selalu bilang jika aku bertemu dengan Yixing-noona, maka aku harus memberikan nomor kontaknya. Kalau begitu, aku pamit Yixing-noona. Sampai jumpa lagi." Pamitnya lalu berlari keluar kedai. Mengejar bus yang tadi berhenti didepan kedai ini.

Flashback end

Kupandangi deretan angka itu,lalu menghela nafas panjang. Segera saja aku memasukkan angka-angka itu ke kolom penerima dan mengirimnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian sebuah laporan masuk ke ponselku, mengindikasikan pesa multimediaku telah terkirim ke nomor tujuan. Aku tersenyum tipis. Dan perasaan lega kini masuk menyeruak memenuhi hatiku. Setidaknya aku sudah mengabari Junmyeon dimana aku berada.

Kembali ke bangku putih milikku—milik taman—tadi, aku melirik jam tangan warna ungu di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Astaga sudah jam 11. Acara masak kesukaanku akan segera mulai. Berdiri dan sedikit merapikan penampilanku, aku berlari kecil keluar dari taman Sumida menuju ke halte bus yang tak jauh dari situ.

Sepertinya musim semi tahun ini jauh lebih baik dari musim semiku yang dulu.

01110011 01110101 01101100 01100001 01111001

Junmyeon POV

Malam ini kota London terasa dingin. Meskipun sudah memasuki musim semi, namun sisa-sisa musim dingin masih terasa. Jalanan masih basah oleh salju yang mencair dan angin kencang selalu berhembus membuat suhu udara turun.

Aku baru saja sampai di appartemen setelah menghadiri acara ulang tahun temanku di salah satu kelab mewah dan tersohor di London. Membuka sepatu, meletakkannya di rak dan menggantungkan mantel panjangku di gantungan dekat pintu.

Aku menyalakan lampu ruang tengah dan melirik kearah jam dinding yang tergantung di atas televisi. Jam 2 pagi. Untung saja besok tidak ada kelas, jadi aku bisa bangun lebih siang. Berjalan menuju kamarku dan mengganti kemeja hitamku dengan kaus lengan pendek berwarna abu-abu bertuliskan 'Exprimez-vous en musique' dan celana jins warna serupa dengan celana pendek selutut berwarna krem. Berjalan ke arah cermin, aku memandangi tampilanku. Rambut blonde yang acak-acakan terkena angin saat di jalan tadi, dan juga lingkaran hitam yang menggantungn lucu dibawah mata sipitku. Wajar aku punya kantung mata seperti panda ini. Seminggu kemarin Mr. Giroud berhasil membuatku hanya tidur selama 2 jam sehari demi makalah politik yang menjadi tugas akhir semester. Terlebih makalah itu harus sempurna, tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Well, Thanks Mr. Giroud.

Tak lama akupun segera berbaring di kasur empukku. Menarik dua lapis selimut tebal dan memejamkan mata. Namun baru 10 menit tertidur, ponselku di meja nakas berderig heboh. 'Sialan' rutukku. Mengubah posisiku menjadi duduk dan menyandarkan punggungku ke headboard kasur lalu menjumput benda sialan itu.

Setelah memasukkan password, layar display menerakan ikon pesan multimedia. Alisku terangkat, siapa kiranya yang mengirimiku pesan jam 2 pagi seperti ini. Membuka pesan, yang pertama muncul adalah gambar bunga. Tunggu dulu... ini tsubaki ? Gambar bunga camellia berwarna pink semu ungu, dengan kelopak-kelopaknya yang cantik. Kunaikan ponselku dan terpampanglah sederet huruf kanji yang tak kumengerti. Namun dibawahnya terdapat tulisan menggunakan hangul yang berbunyi

'_Camellia pertama di musim semi ini. Namun Tsubaki milikku telah lama layu dan takan pernah mekar kembali.'01111000_

Siapa yang kiranya mengirimiku pesan gambar ini ? Jika dilihat dari nomornya, ini berasal dari Jepang.

Tapi siapa ?

END


End file.
